


Algebra in Your Sleep

by cmk418



Category: The Departed (2006)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-15
Updated: 2007-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27902161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418
Summary: Madolyn thinks about a dream she had
Relationships: Colin/Billy, Colin/Billy/Madolyn, Colin/Madolyn





	Algebra in Your Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Set between "Comfortably Numb" and the sonogram scene.

Flushed and trembling, Madolyn wakes up, reaching for the small pad of paper she keeps on her nightstand. The pen barely scratches the surface of the page before Colin rolls over and takes it from her. He glances at what she’d drawn.

B  
C

“You’re doing algebra in your sleep now?”

“It’s just something I saw in a dream.”

Colin looks at it again. “B over C.” He sets the paper back on the nightstand, then reaches down and traces her inner thigh. “You telling me, fractions get you all hot and bothered? I knew I should have been a math teacher.”

She laughs as he kisses her. His fingers move higher into the source of her wetness, rubbing over her clit. She places her hand against his stomach, moving downward.

She closes her eyes and embraces the flash of dream that returns.

_She touched the planes of Colin’s stomach, felt the hard abs under her fingertips and drifted lower. She reached for his cock, but another hand was already there, wrapped around him, stroking._

_She looked up into the face of Billy Costigan. His eyes were closed, but he wore the look of complete concentration that he seemed to have every time she saw him._

_“Yeah, baby, yeah,” Colin whispered. Just like-_

-he is now, thrusting into her. She brings her focus to the present, enjoying the moment, the rarity of early morning sex. She’s pleased that Colin seems more relaxed than she’s seen him in weeks. And then it all seems to fade and she thinks of nothing as her world speeds up and falls away. And she comes out of it, laughing, finally hearing Colin’s mumbled algebraic litany.

“A squared plus B squared equals C squared. X plus Y over Z equals A plus B minus C.”

“You’re making that up.”

“Maybe.” He kisses her. “Gotta head into work, babe.”

She watches him go, then reaches over and takes the piece of paper from the nightstand. B over C. Her touchstone for the day.

She thinks about it again on the train to work as they pass a hotel building. It reminds her of one she stayed at years ago during a convention. _That’s where the room came from._ She makes a note of it in her notebook and starts to write down more details of the dream.

_It started out with her and Colin, sitting at the hotel table, playing Monopoly. Colin held all of the properties and all the money, except for a single blue $5 bill that Madolyn holds in her hand._

_“Can we stop?”_

_“Game’s not over yet. You still have five dollars.”_

_“I don’t see why...”_

_“It’s the principle of the thing.”_

She has no idea why they were playing Monopoly, but remembering Colin’s talk about principles has her uneasy. He’ll never find out about Billy. She’s been very careful, and if it ever slips past her subconscious, she can always cover it up by saying Billy was an old boyfriend. She glances at her notebook.

Convention hotel.

Monopoly.

Picture.

_There was the tap, tap, tap of a nail being hammered into the wall._

_Colin took his mouth off Madolyn’s nipple long enough to yell, “Can you keep it down? We’re trying to fuck here.”_

_Madolyn tried to look over Colin’s bare shoulder, tried to see who else was in the room, but the only difference was a picture that someone had hung on the wall. The photograph of her. The one that Billy liked. The one that Colin wanted put away._

_Colin kissed her and shifted to move between her legs._

_She touched the planes of Colin’s stomach, felt the hard abs under her fingertips and drifted lower. She reached for his cock, but another hand was already there, wrapped around him, stroking._

She puts the notebook away as the train pulls up to her stop. She walks the few short blocks to the office, feeling the wind caress her body as she moves.

_Billy was on her left side, Colin on her right. Hands explored every inch-_

She stops, realizing that she cannot go into her next session in this state. If she does, her patients will be the ones giving her advice. So she works through several techniques to put the thoughts aside to a more appropriate time.

It works for twenty minutes.

_Colin’s fingers tangled in her hair as he kissed the spot just behind her earlobe. His other hand rested against her hip, kneading her ass._

_The fingers of her right hand drifted lazily over Colin’s pecs. She pinched a nipple and smiled as he tried to hide his reaction. The fingers of her left hand spent an inordinate amount of time tracing Billy’s right. It was something that Colin never had time for, but she enjoyed it all the same._

_Billy dropped kisses along her abdomen, but his eyes were always on Colin. When Colin drew his face away from her neck, Billy moved back up her body, using his free hand to draw Colin to him._

_Their lips met, at first just a light brush across each other, then Billy bit down on Colin’s lower lip, hard. Colin ran his tongue along his lips, as if tasting for blood. Which was when Billy took full advantage of the situation, snaking his tongue inside Colin’s mouth. Madolyn let go of Billy’s hand, enabling him to-_

Madolyn pulls herself out of it, glad she’s only reviewing case notes and not with her next client. She pulls a compact out of her purse and glances in the mirror. Flushed. Great, just great. Maybe she should actually try doing algebraic equations to clear her mind before her next session. In five minutes.

 _B over C equals..._ Great. Now, they’re taunting her.

Somehow, she manages to get through her morning without incident. As she’s leaving the office for lunch, she feels a tug on her arm from her colleague, Rick.

“Have to thank you for that referral,” he says.

Madolyn blinks, wondering what client she saddled him with. Then it comes to her.

_Costigan._

There goes the lunch hour.

_She was sitting in a chair, still naked, observing the two naked men on the bed. Colin, the man who never went down on her, was feasting hungrily on Billy’s cock. He began at the base, long slow strokes of his tongue, as if painting it from root to tip. Billy ran his fingers through Colin’s hair, gently at first, then pulled Colin’s head forward as he fed Colin his dick. Colin took it all, a bit at a time. Then Billy increased the pace, sliding in and out, fucking Colin’s mouth urgently. When Billy climaxed, he held Colin’s head in place, assuring that the other man would not back away. Only when he was completely finished did he pull out._

_Colin moved back up Billy’s body, and engaged Billy in a passionate kiss. Billy’s tongue cleaned remnants of come from Colin’s lips. Colin’s hand moved to the other man’s cock, tightening around it and fisting it until Billy was erect once again._

_Madolyn watched as Billy kneaded and caressed Colin’s ass, then pushed a finger into Colin’s hole. Madolyn waited for Colin to brush away Billy’s hands, but it never happened. Instead she looked on in fascination as Colin leaned into Billy’s touch. It wasn’t what she had expected._

_“It’s just a dream,” said Billy._

_“Whose dream?” she asked._

_“Does it matter?” was his reply._

_Colin faced her now, on all fours, as Billy began to push his dick into Colin’s ass. Billy met her eyes, locking her in. As he rhythmically thrust against Colin, it was as if he was fucking her as well. Colin’s eyes were closed, his face a mask of pain and pleasure. Billy slammed against him, harder, faster, riding Colin to the point of orgasm. She heard Billy cry out –_

_And then the scene changed again. She was standing at the edge of the bed in the room she shared with Colin. Colin lay on the bed - alone - smile on his face, reaching a hand out to her._

And that was the point that she woke up - hot, sweaty, and ready to fuck anything that moved.

Maybe this is her subconscious’ way of setting her free from her guilt. Not the guilt from her night with Billy, but rather the feelings she’d had after watching him go. Maybe, somewhere deep down, she’s always known he’d be all right without her, that he has more control over his life than either of them care to realize. Maybe she really just wants to know that Colin will always need her. Or maybe, she just wants to see Colin dominated, to let his guard down, to lose control.

Whatever it is, Madolyn smiles to herself as she realizes that this dream is going to need to be revisited. Again. And again. And again.  



End file.
